Snowflake Eyeslashes
by ladynep
Summary: Short Christmas fic to get the season going. AU, I guess as it doesn't follow episodes.  "Although it would surprise the people of Haven if they knew, Nathan secretly loved Christmastime." I think it's complete but we'll leave it open just in case.


Although it would surprise the people of Haven if they knew, Nathan secretly loved Christmastime. He adored the almost tangible excitement of the kids running around, making Christmas crafts, singing carols and begging their parents for toys, candy and peeks at their presents. He liked the way houses were lit up with multi-colored lights (although he was always partial to just white) and how you could glimpse Christmas trees decorated and twinkling from the bright windows as you drove by. He enjoyed the decorations Laverne put up at the station even if it seemed a little unprofessional for the town police - great big boughs of evergreen laced with twinkling lights and red velvet bows, a little Santa in the breakroom, painted white snow scenes on the windows, and a sprig of mistletoe above the gate into the bullpen. He just didn't know how to express his excitement without himself coming across as a little kid- especially when he was supposed to be the Chief, so he generally kept up his dry, sarcastic humor and kept the conversation to a minimum, like always.

When the snowflakes started drifting lazily down on the afternoon of the town Christmas dance, however, he found himself gazing out the window of his office as he sipped his coffee, a slight smile gracing his features. He didn't notice Audrey leaning against the doorjamb, watching him with a smile of her own. A smile on Nathan's face, unprompted by teasing or his own sarcastic remarks was a rare sight, and Audrey had unconsciously decided to etch the moment away, saving it for later. After a minute or two, she broke the silence with a light knock on the door frame.

"It's almost four," she said, nodding towards the clock on his wall. "I'm about to get out of here. You need anything from me before I go?"

Nathan lifted his cup to his lips, and looked at her over the brim. The holidays hadn't touched Audrey yet, and for that he was disappointed. He cleared his throat. "No, Parker, you can go. But I was hoping you could help me out tonight."

Audrey first frowned, then smiled. "What shift do you need covered tonight? I'm game for anything that gets me out of going to that silly dance with Duke." She looked over at Nathan, who hadn't replied yet. She regarded him warily when his smile got a notch bigger.

"You drew the short end of the stick," he lied, "and actually have to help me chaperon the dance tonight. Usually, it's nothing out of control, but we have to watch the minors and make sure people aren't driving if they're over the limit."

Audrey groaned. "Short end of the stick? I never even heard about this."

"I thought I sent you a memo..." Nathan trailed off.

"Right," she replied, looking him in the eye and calling bullshit. He blushed a little.

"It was you or Leroy and you know how he gets to me," Nathan explained almost sheepishly. "I also figure you'll look better in a dress."

Audrey sighed and turned to leave.

"See you at eight," he called after her, still smiling.

*/*/*

Nathan was at the dance early, standing against the back wall of the hall, watching people trail in dressed in their Christmas best. Music started lilting over the speakers and drinks were being made at the bar. Whoever was in charge of decor this year had outdone themselves, with strands of lights shimmering everywhere and a couple disco balls slowly spinning their fractured display around the hall. Glitter encrusted reindeer stood amidst soft billowy hills of faux snow, and evergreen garlands were hung at every entrance.

Nathan had one eye on the main door, and when Audrey walked in he had the chance to stare openly before she noticed him. She wore a simple, streamlined blood red taffeta dress that had a modest sweetheart neckline, with a hem that was cut above her knees. Glossy black high heels made her legs look deliciously creamy. Her hair was twisted into a loose bun on the side of her neck and a large white poinsettia was pinned just behind her ear. His breath caught a little, taking all of this in. He sometimes took Audrey's good looks for granted, barely noticing them beyond an everyday approval, and it took a moment like this, with all the light being sucked out of the room and attaching itself around her, glowing, hazy, lovely, for him to realize - remember- how desirably gorgeous she was.

She spotted him, and made her way over. He couldn't stop himself from watching the way her hips swung from side to side with each step, exposing just inches more of her thighs as she moved closer to him. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. He decided he loved the way her heels clicked against the hardwood, which he was just able to make out above the party din.

"Hi," she said, red tinted lips mesmerizing him with a single word.

He pulled himself together and cleared his throat, "Parker."

"I always forget that you clean up nice," she said teasingly, conversationally, poking him in his shoulder as she surveyed the room. He was wearing an old suit jacket with a burgundy tie, and despite her compliment he suddenly wished he had splurged and bought something new. Before he had the chance to reply, Duke appeared.

"You may have tried to get out of coming here with me- tsk tsk, Audrey," he said shaking his head, dark hair flopping about, "But that doesn't mean you don't have to dance with me." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the dance floor. Audrey shot Nathan an apologizing smile over her shoulder.

He watched Duke and Audrey from where he stood, wishing he'd asked her to dance instead. 'Merry Christmas Baby,' a Bruce Springsteen Christmas classic, filled the room with saxophone and the gravely voice of the Boss. Duke spun Audrey around, pulling out all his dance moves dramatically, and Nathan couldn't help but half-smile as he heard Audrey's throaty laughter carry out over the music. Even jealous as he was of Duke spiraling Audrey around, he loved seeing Audrey this happy. He was glad she seemed to be relaxing into the whole 'Christmas thing,' as she called it. She caught his eye from across the room, and mouthed 'save me.'

He smirked and shook his head a little as he crossed his arms and leaned back up against the wall, as if to say 'You deserve this.' Their eyes still locked as Duke continued to fling her around, Audrey raised her eyebrow as if to say 'You owe me.'

Nathan sighed dramatically so Audrey could see and he saw her stifle a giggle. He walked out on to the dance floor towards her, trying to figure out a legitimate sounding excuse to drag Audrey away from Duke. He was almost upon them when Rochelle, a brunette waitress at the Gull, appeared in front him.

"Chief Wuornos - a dance?" she asked, her eyes fluttering at him drunkenly. She grabbed his arms and threw them around her. Almost as if on cue, the music changed to a slow-paced song. Nathan grimaced over Rochelle's head as she clung to him tightly. From eight feet away, he saw Audrey bury her head in Duke's shoulder, her own alabaster shoulders lightly shaking with silent laughter.

*/*/*

It was after two o'clock in the morning when the dance started slowing down, townsfolk drifting out the doors on their way home. After enduring a couple of songs on the dance floor, Nathan had stationed himself as far away from the parquet hardwood as he could get. Audrey had joined him for most of the night, keeping light conversation going between dances with Duke, Dave and Vince. From his dark corner of the hall, Nathan had kept one eye on her, still completely dazzled by her beauty.

Once the last tipsy couples had grudgingly taken the shuttle home, Nathan and Audrey locked the doors to the hall. Outside, on the porch steps, Audrey shivered in the silent night and peered out at the slowly descending snowflakes. Seeing her body tremble, Nathan stripped his jacket off and settled it gently on Audrey's shoulders. His fingers grazed her skin, which still felt warm to him despite her obvious chill, and for a moment he wanted to let his fingers linger- let them play across her shoulders, her collarbone, up her beautiful stem of a neck-

"Well, tonight is as good as night as any to drive in the snow," she said, interrupting his thoughts. Nathan dropped his hands, as Audrey smiled up at him, her red lips curving gently. She gestured towards the jacket as a mute thank-you, her eyes a liquid navy blue, her eyelashes fringed in black lace mascara. They were standing close, so close in fact, that Nathan could almost swear he could feel the heat radiating off of her. His throat went dry as time froze and he stared down at his partner, her face upturned towards his. Before doing something he might come to regret, he tore his eyes away, and looked at the snow that had accumulated while they had been indoors all night.

"I think you better leave the driving to me," he said dryly, with a slight smile. "We know you're not the best when it comes to driving and snap decisions," he continued, alluding to the first time he laid eyes on her.

Audrey nodded her head once in agreement, and stepped off the porch. Nathan let his breath out, unaware that he'd been holding it.

They walked in a comfortable silence down the porch steps towards the Bronco, taking in the winter wonderland of the snowfall around them. Nathan, with his sensitive ears, always loved when it snowed, and the way everything became silent, quiet, private and enclosed for awhile.

When Audrey's heels slipped out from beneath her on the icy cobbled path, Nathan acted with quick reflexes, catching her. His right arm encircled her waist as his left hand grabbed her wrist and swung her around. For a second, she was pressed up against him, and for the second time within ten minutes, Nathan's mind wandered into lust as his eyes hungrily ate up the visage of the woman in front of him. Her cheekbones were blush with cold, poinsettia sitting just behind her ear amidst flaxen hair, flirting with him. Her lips, painted with colour, were slighted parted and he could see her breath in the cold air. The rise of her chest within her dress, just underneath his unbuttoned jacket. He took it all in within a second, before letting her go.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she commented, "Nice save." She took another step, feet sliding out from her again. She laughed, a sweet lovely sound carrying out across the solitary street as Nathan grabbed her again, but this time swung her up into his arms.

"Can't have my best officer with a broken leg," he said, as he continued to walk. Audrey struggled for a moment, protesting, but Nathan tightened his arms. She sighed and gave up as she looped her arms around his shoulders, causing him to stumble a little as her hand settled at the nape of her neck, restless.

They were silent with each other during the fifty feet between them and the Bronco, Nathan all too well aware of Audrey in his arms, her lips just inches from his own. He tried to keep his eyes open as he memorized the sensation of her being held: how her breath ghosted up warmly over him when she exhaled, how her legs swung from being draped over his left arm, ivory thighs leading to secrets hidden by the edge of her dress, how natural it felt for her to have her own arms around him. For a second, he felt bowled by a strange deja-vu sensation, as if he had done this before, or as if he would do this again.

Audrey snuggled into him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Nathan, fueled by her accepting his touch, took a deep breath as he looked down at her, snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes. Her lips parted and her eyes seemed as warm as her hand on his neck as she gazed up at him. As he leaned forward to touch her lips with his, he thought about how much he loved Christmastime.


End file.
